Honesty
by fiftysix-luver
Summary: Temari can't be honest with her feeling. After all, feelings aren't important for shinobi,...right? Wrong, especially when she has a mission in Konoha with Naruto, Sakura, and... Shikamaru TemaShika ON HOLD.


**56: ****Urm****, for the ones who don't know me, I'm 56 ('****fiftysix****', duh.), a freaking author of this story : ) . Anyway, this is a ****ShikaTema****fic**** I made when I ****was bored in my Geography class and didn't have any idea for my main ****fic**** 'Turning Point',**** so sorry for weird vocabularies and weirder story lines… Well, enjoy!**

**…ER, ****Naruto****, you're not owned by me****, are**** you??**

**Naruto****: Nope, '****tebayo**

**56: Alright, ****thanx**

**Naruto****: You're ****wel****—I didn't just help her doing her disclaimer section, did I??**

**56: Stay ****baka****Naruto**

**---**

"Konoha?!!" Temari shouted fiercely. Gaara, whom she talked to, sighed and nodded.

"Yes, SISTER, and haven't we talked about this??" Gaara replied, emphasizing the word 'sister'. Temari clenched her teeth so she wouldn't scream. She knew, whenever Gaara called her 'sister', he was in bad temper. She didn't want to risk anything, after all.

"Well, since you've _bizarrely_ forgotten about the mission I'll repeat it," Gaara continued. She'd opened her mouth to say something but he ignored her. "You're assigned to a mission which involved YOU being around in KONOHA. The mission will be described more by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama, "she opened her mouth again to grumble," FULL STOP."

She sighed wearily.

"But… why me? It could be anyone else, why me?" She whined.

Gaara frowned. "Since when did you whine about a mission? I thought the only thing you wouldn't complain about is mission," Gaara said in disbelief. He picked a glass in front of him and started to drink.

Temari was ready to answer but Kankuro, who had been watching them all the time, spluttered.

"It was the Nara boy, wasn't it?"

Gaara, who was drinking, choked. Temari coughed.

She quickly turned around in anger to see Kankuro, just to find out that he was _smirking._ She glared murderously at her, and she was more than ready to scream into his ears…

"KANKU—"

But she was too late.

"Who's this 'Nara boy'?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Temari gulped in fright.

Since the day Naruto taught Gaara to 'protect someone you love', Gaara had learnt the lesson too damn well. In just a few months, he had turned from a killing, blood-drinking robot into a VERY protective brother. He would ask her where she was going, whom she was going with, and precisely, EVERYTHING. Not to mention that he'd become EXTREMELY sensitive when it came about one thing.

DATING.

So, in order to prevent any harm that could be done to anyone, she knew she must respond. FAST.

"It was NOTHING!! Really!!" She added the last word, responding to Gaara's face that was in distrust, "It wasn't about anyone! About any_boy_, to be precise!"

But another thing she learnt from Gaara was that he seemed to be selectively deaf when it came to listening to anything he didn't want to hear. _Anything._

"SO, who's this Nara boy?" He questioned again.

"I told you he was no one he was—"

"It's the boy she fought at our first chunin exam," Kankuro quickly interrupted. He smirked again as Temari swore she'd kill him when she got out of this mess.

"No, he wasn't—"

"Nara Shikamaru? The Strategist?" Gaara asked, ignoring her.

"Yep, Nara Shikamaru. The one who got promoted as a chunin at our first try."

Gaara looked at her again as Kankuro smirked, if possible, wider. She now wondered, since when did Kankuro become SO annoying?? Or since when did he want death so much?!!

"Shikamaru… huh?" Gaara commented and she knew she must respond. A S A P.

"It really is NOT about him! I told you!" She screamed, trying to convince her younger brother, "it's not him!!!"

Everyone was silent. She panted.

"It's just that…" she continued, "…that sometimes I feel… _uneasy_ when I'm in Konoha. I mean, it's not about the people or anything like that… it's just… I can't speak or act easily like when I'm here in Suna…"

"WELL it's because of that Shikamaru! Don't you ever realize that he was always around when you felt that??" Kankuro burst out happily.

That was it—she had enough. If he says any more words…

"It's one little thing called LOVE, sister."

That was the limit.

She grabbed her fan, ran into him, and swung it. She was ready to kill, or better yet, TORTURE her prey.

After minutes of chasing and crashing, spilling blood and released pint-out hatred, Temari finally stopped, went back to Gaara's desk, picked up some papers and let out a weary, annoyed sigh.

"LOOK, whatever, okay?! I take the mission," she returned to the beaten Kankuro and screamed maniacally, "BUT STOP TEASING ME!!!"

And she left without saying a word, leaving a curious Gaara and a dying Kankuro behind.

---

**56: Well, that's all for chapter 1! Sorry for ****my ****weird way of writing—after all, I wrote this when I was staring blankly at a map of Indonesia, right?**

**Shika****: Wrong.**

**56: ****Shika****, why do you always say something rude to me?!**

**Shika****: YOU are the one who paired me. First ****Ino****, then ****Temari****… pairings are troublesome, you know.**

**56: So are you. Anyway, some reviews will be ****nice ****. Oh, and I'll fix this story when I have time… Yep, real life issues… see you until then!**


End file.
